the night
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: this is my entry for sakuuya's comp It was a dark night in Tokyo. The street lights barely illuminating the path of a red headed girl running through the lonely streets.


It was a dark night in Tokyo. The street lights barely illuminating the path of a red headed girl running through the lonely streets . The girl had been working at the pink café down the street and was going home. The girl was running because she was late coming out the café and her parents would be worried. Unknown to the girl was that she was being followed. This girl was called Ichigo momomiya she was age 13 and was also the leader of Tokyo mew mew with four other girls Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

Suddenly the girl felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. She screamed and turned around hand on her pendent but this person as she couldn't make out the gender was to quick for her and knocked it out of her hand.

"Let me go!" she screams punching the person who she now made out to be male in the face. He recoiled a bit but kept a firm grip on her arms. The girl managed to keep up the fight for 20 minutes before the man hit her over the head with something he pulled out of his pocket instantly knocking the teen unconscious.

"Im sorry koneko" the boy says kissing her on the lips before flying of into the night.

~The next day~

"Tokyo police service how can I help you?"

"Hello police my daughters missing" a distraught voice says.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Since last night she didn't come home from work"

"Sorry madam we cant do anything for 48hours how olds your daughter"

"13 she's never done anything like this she's always been a good girl" Ichigos mum sobs.

"She might just be going through a bad time has she broken up with a boy resently?"

"No her and Masaya are still going out"

"Im sure your daughter will turn up soon and if not we'll do everything we can to get her back"

"Thank you officer" she says hanging up.

"What did she say dear are they out looking for her?" Shintaro asks.

"No they cant do anything for 48hours" Sakura cries.

"Why not" Shintaro rages.

"Calm down dear its to make sure she's actually missing before they start to search." Sakura explains.

"But why" Shintaro shouts.

"Because if they start to search and spend lots of money only for her to turn up at the house a couple of hours later." Sakura says.

"Oh" Shintaro sighs defeated.

"Hunny why don't we start phoning her friends to see if they no any thing" Sakura suggested.

~8 phone calls later~

"Sorry to bother you mrs Midorikawa thanks again" Sakura sighs hanging up. " Lettuce doesn't no were she is either but she does no she left the café later because it was so busy"

~with the kidnapper~

"Urg were am I" Ichigo says groggily looking at her surroundings. The walls of the room were white but red splodges were dotted around the door was scratched up as if someone was trying to claw there way out. A small pool of sunlight filtered through the grimy bard windows. A small bundle of hay has in the corner of the room supposedly for sleeping and what disturb Ichigo the most was the many messages scrawled on the wall. Each one getting in saner before finally they stopped.

The old wooden door creaked open and a terrifying cackle came through. Ichigo stared in terror as a man no alien entered the room with blood red eyes starring menacingly at her.

"Ahh so I finally have the Leader of Tokyo mew mew at my disposal but don't worry I wont kill you yet my little friend Kish wanted to say good bye" He laughs walking out and pushing kish in.

"Kish so you're the one who got me into this" the cat girl screams.

"Yes im sorry let me explain" The emerald haired alien looked pleadingly at her.

"Save it Kish" she yells hurt clearly visable in her eyes.

"Im sorry kitten I love you but I had to do this" Kish says desperately.

"You have a funny way of showing love by bringing me here and id never love you my heart belongs to Aoyama kun" Ichigo shouts.

Kish looks away hurt showing on his face "I got you into this mess im going to get you out" he mutters sofly to himself but with her cat dna Ichigo could here him.

"Kish come out now its time to start the torture" The older alien yells.

Kish teleports out and the alien comes in. Ichigo gulps seeing the dagger in his hand. He picked the frightened cat girl up and through he across the room. The girl was to stunned to move he took advantage of this and pinned her to the floor. He then dragged his claws across her right cheek blood flowing like a waterfall onto the cold hard ground. He then sliced her left arm leving behind a long gash. Ichigo to dizy from blood loss gave up on the struggle she was about to give. By the way kitten the names Kaito. He sat up and stabbing the dagger in her side it wasn't enough to kill her but far enough to hurt badly. Ichigo not having the energy to scream yelp and started backing away. Kaito laughed walking out the room. What seemed like an eternity later Kisshu appeared carrying first aid supplies.

"Kitten im so sorry" He sobbed as he moped up her ruby red blood. "I cant bandege them but I can at leest make sure they don't get infected" he says Appling the cream.

"Kish" Ichigo says weakly.

"Yes Kitten" he replies.

"Why did you bring me here?" She whispers.

"He has Tart hostage and I know he can be annoying some times but he is my brother and Kaito said if I help him he'd let him go at first I started to fight him and got this" he says reviling a long scar across his chest I then gave in and help him I sorry kitten I didn't whant you to get hurt it just that" Ichigo cut him off

"I know your sorry but that's not going to get me out of here and what about Pai?" she mutters.

"Deep blue wouldn't let him and he wont disobey him even to save his brother" Kish says. "And Ichigo I found your pendent but don't use it yet"

"Why" she asks.

"If you get found out to soon he will take it of you and then how will you get out" he laughs.

"Ohh" Ichigo says.

"Are you tired kitten?" He asks.

She nods. Kish then picks her up bridle style and puts her on the hay.

"Night kitten" Kish says teleporting.

~At café Mew Mew~

The mews were each taking it in turns to search the city for there missing leader. Tonight was Puddings night and her siblings were being taken care of by Lettuce.

"Hum still no sign of her" Pudding sighs heading home after her hours search when she was grabbed and pulled into an entry.

"Shh" Ryou says.

"You scared me Ryou" Pudding scoleds.

"Sorry Pudding but look" he says pointing towards were Kish was searching. The moon came out behind a clouded and the faintly saw a flash of gold and Then he was gone.

"Pudding I think we found who took Ichigo" Ryou says looking hopeful.

"But what was he looking for?" Pudding asks.

"I don't know but we have to find out.

~1 week later~

A panicked Kish ran into Ichigos cell. The girl had only just recovered from her last beating and was pressed against the wall looking startled at Kishes abrupt entrance.

"Ichigo when he comes in you have to transform" He yells.

"But why?" she says quietly.

"Because he's going to kill you" he shouts.

Ichigo looking terrified nods and walks over to the loose stone were Kisshu had hidden her pendent all those nights ago. She lifted it up taking out the shiny golden oval pendent.

"Im ready" she says nodding determinedly.

"I'll be out side to teleport you home" Kish says exiting the room.

10 minutes later Kaito arrived.

"Ahh kitten its going to be your last scream tonight" he cackles wickedly.

He took out a sword and swung it at her but she was ready.

"Mew Mew strawberry metamorphosis" She yells turning into Mew Ichigo.

Kaito stared at her stunned Ichigo took advantage of this yelled her battle cry took out her wepon and bang. Kaito hit the wall full force and lay unmoving.

"Well done Koneko" Kish praised Ichigo you might not what to look she tuned her head away from Kish who had plunged his sword into Kaito chest.

"Come on Kitten lets go" He says "But first we need to pick up Tart"

Kish teleported them to another cell just like Ichigos except this one had chained to the wall a batted body of a young boy.

"Tart its me please don't say you've given up" Kish says franticly shaken the boy. A few minutes later the boy open wary orange eyes met with frightened gold ones.

"Hi Kish" The boy says sadley.

"Tart were going to Tokyo come on" Kish says undoing the chains and catching the tired boy who fell out of them. Grabbing Ichigos arm he teleported them back to café Mew Mew were the shift just finished.

The Mews gasped as Kish teleported in with Ichigo and Tart.

"Taru-taru!" Pudding screams running over to the batted boy.

"Ichigo!" they all shout hugging her.

"What happened" Ryou shouts looking angarlie towards Kish.

So Ichigo began her tale of life for the past three weeks. After the tale Ryou drover to her parents house and didn't mention her kidnappers being alien for obvious reasons. Tart made a full recovery and forgave Pai for not trying to help and they still attack earth now and again so in the end every think went back to normal except Ichigos parents who secretly follow her to make sure it doesn't happen again.

**Hi this is for the contest sorry its short but its my first one shot and genres. i hope its not oc i tried my best and i hope you dont mined my occ but none of the charicters would fit that personitly**


End file.
